


"Обнимашки Стилински"

by Vodolej



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, M/M, Sexual Coercion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:59:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке Dragon with grey eyes: "Стайлз профессиональный обниматель для сна. Он учится в колледже, и чтобы оплачивать учебу, придумал себе работу по душе. У него много постоянных клиентов, но он не спит с клиентами. Никакого секса. Никаких лишних прикосновений. За нарушение - огромные штрафы. Ну вот, я хочу почитать, как каждый член стаи покупает Стайлза для себя. На поспать ...Рейтинг только если с Дереком".</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Обнимашки Стилински"

**\- Ты пахнешь как лучшая добыча, - сказал ему как-то Дерек, слизывая пот с его поясницы, - и мне не нужно твое согласие, чтобы знать, что ты действительно этого хочешь. (с)**

 

 - Здравствуй, Эрика! – жизнерадостно сказал Стайлз и привычно затараторил. – Я высылал тебе договор на мейл, ну знаешь, чтобы ты ознакомилась, и привез один распечатанный экземпляр, чтобы ты в нем расписалась, если тебя все устраивает. Были затруднения?

 Эрика, знойная крашеная блондинка, смугловатая и грудастая, моргнула, переваривая обрушившийся на нее поток информации. Стайлз уже решил было, что придется все повторять еще раз - медленнее, но Эрика вдруг улыбнулась, сверкнув белыми, ровными зубками.

\- Какой ты забавный, - проговорила она с ноткой странного высокомерия, как будто похвалила шустрого бельчонка или умного щенка. 

 Стайлз неприятно удивился, однако промолчал.

Эрика взяла со стола два листа договора, скрепленного ярко-розовой скрепкой, усмехнулась еще раз и пробежала взглядом по строчкам.

\- Вот! – сказала она, ткнув накрашенным красным ногтем в один из пунктов. – Ты всерьез обязуешься не спрашивать,  почему такая красивая девушка вынуждена обниматься за деньги?

\- Да, - с готовностью ответил Стайлз.

Эрика улыбнулась намного дружелюбнее.

\- А с парнями ты не обнимаешься?

\- Обнимаюсь, - признал Стайлз.

\- И ты не спрашиваешь, почему такой красивый мальчик обнимается не за просто так?

\- Нет, - улыбнулся Стайлз. – Там немножко другой договор, и такого пункта в нем нет.

\- А интим? – уточнила Эрика, показав на первый, жирно выделенный, пункт договора.

\- Не предоставляю, - с сожалением ответил Стайлз, оббежав взглядом ее точеную фигурку с соблазнительными выпуклостями. – Только обнимашки, только в одежде.

\- Какая жалость, - рассеянно промурлыкала Эрика, взяла ручку и поставила подпись в конце договора. – Пожалуй, я готова.

\- Оплата вперед, - предупредил Стайлз.   

Эрика протянула ему пятнадцать долларов, и пока Стайлз убирал в рюкзак договор и деньги, Эрика скинула туфли и устроилась на краю кровати, кокетливо закинув ногу на ногу.

\- Мне нужно переодеться в пижаму, - сообщил Стайлз, невольно прослеживая взглядом эти длиннющие, гладкие ноги.

 

Эрика кивнула ему в сторону ванной. Стайлз вышел через пару минут, натягивая на ходу белую футболку с розовыми медведями.

\- Это что? – фыркнула Эрика, рассматривая его свободные спортивные штаны и дурацкую футболку.

\- Это моя униформа, - серьезно сообщил Стайлз, лег на кровать и осторожно обнял Эрику.

Несколько минут они лежали в неловком молчании, поэтому, когда громко и настойчиво зазвонил мобильный, они оба вздрогнули от неожиданности.

\- Тебе надо ответить? – уточнил Стайлз, поглядывая на подсвеченный экран.

\- Нет, - равнодушно ответила Эрика, не двигаясь, - это мой старший брат, пусть звонит.

Телефон несколько минут разорялся гудением и барабанным боем, пока не стих.

\- Вообще-то, у меня есть акция, - поделился Стайлз, - хорошеньким девушкам бесплатная услуга – разговор по душам. Хочешь чем-нибудь поделиться?

\- Нет, - резковато ответила Эрика.

Стайлз замолк.

\- А зачем ты этим занимаешься? – спросила она через несколько минут неловкой тишины.

\- Подрабатываю, - пожал плечами Стайлз. – И еще как практика для колледжа. Я учусь на психолога.

\- И что, много клиентов? – насмешливо спросила Эрика, погладив его по ноге.

\- Очень много, - серьезно ответил Стайлз. – Я даже не представлял, что вокруг так много одиноких людей. Даже не пожилых или инвалидов, а вполне нормальных, обычных чуваков, вроде нас с тобой.

Эрика вздохнула, легла удобнее и обняла его за шею.

\- Ну вот, я рассказал, - подбодрил ее Стайлз, - теперь твоя очередь.

\- У… у меня проблема с моим старшим братом, - помолчав, призналась Эрика. – Он не видит во мне женщину.

\- А-а… - протянул Стайлз, растерявшись. – Ага-а-а…а он тебе родной?

\- Да не в этом смысле! – возмутилась Эрика, смутившись. – Он просто не понимает, что я девочка! То есть, понимает, но не хочет замечать.

Стайлз терпеливо слушал, не перебивая, и поглаживал Эрику по спине.

\- Почему ты бегаешь медленней всех? Почему ты не пришла на тренировку? Почему? Почему? Потому что, блядь! Потому что!

Стайлз молчал, пока Эрика разорялась и лупила по подушке, но когда она затихла, он погладил ее по шелковистым волосам.

\- А ты хоть раз говорила ему, что тебя это не устраивает?

\- Нет, конечно, - буркнула Эрика, пряча лицо у него на груди.

\- Он тебя бьет? – догадался Стайлз.

Эрика тут же села и посмотрела ему в лицо с недоумением.

\- Бьет? Ты что, нет конечно! Он просто такой… каждый раз до глубины души удивляется, когда я прошу что-то женское. Электрогитару? Окей. Новые штанги? Окей! Маникюрный набор для Эрики? Но зачем?! Разве наша Эрика девушка?

\- У тебя есть еще братья? – поинтересовался Стайлз, который кое-как улавливал смысл жалоб.

\- Есть, - с отвращением процедила Эрика. – У меня их пачка, почти на каждый день недели хватит.

\- А родители?

\- У нас нет родителей, - сухо ответила Эрика. – Только Д… старший брат.

\- Может, ты все-таки поговоришь с ним? – предложил Стайлз, который вообще-то очень удивился – Эрика не походила на девочку из малообеспеченной семьи. – Если у тебя больше нет сестер, может этот твой Большой Брат просто не знает, как обходиться с девчонками?

\- На самом деле, он добрый, - задумчиво сказала Эрика. – Добрый и терпеливый… когда не ведет себя, как высокомерный мудак.

«Это у вас семейное», - мимолетно подумал Стайлз.

\- Ты прав! – заявила вдруг Эрика, перестав мямлить. – Я ему все выскажу!

\- Вот и молодец, - подбодрил ее Стайлз.

Эрика самодовольно плюхнулась ему на грудь, крепко заехав локтем в бок. Стайлз охнул и невольно сжался.

\- Прости, - сладко пропела Эрика.

На секунду ему показалось, что в ее глазах мелькнули золотые сполохи, однако Эрика тут же принялась гладить его по голове и плотно прижалась грудью почти к носу.

\- Ты уверен насчет интима?

\- К сожалению – да, - гнусаво сказал Стайлз волнительно выпуклой груди. – Интим не входит в область моей юрисдикции.

\- Вот и славно, - развеселилась Эрика, отстраняясь, - я пошутила.

Стайлз грустно проводил взглядом ложбинку в глубоком декольте и вздохнул.

 

Его мобильный негромко заиграл «Наш звездный стяг», но громкость все нарастала и нарастала, пока Стайлз не выбрался из объятий и не отключил сигнал.

\- Час прошел, - сказал он торжественно.

\- Серьезно? – улыбнулась Эрика. – Ты патриот?

\- А по-моему – забавно, - Стайлз пожал плечами, подобрал свою одежду и ушел в душ.

Когда он вернулся, Эрика неохотно влезла в высокие туфли, потянулась, едва слышно хрустнув позвоночником, и кивнула в сторону двери.

\- Хочешь, я оставлю тебе свою визитку? – предложил Стайлз. – Я ее вроде как предлагаю тем клиентам, которые не нарушали правил. Можешь позвонить и записаться еще раз.

\- Валяй, - томно ответила Эрика, забрала визитку и демонстративно засунула ее себе в декольте.

Стайлз ухмыльнулся, закатив глаза, помахал рукой, запихивая на ходу пижаму в рюкзак, и смылся.

***  

\- Здравствуй, Джексон, - начал было Стайлз, глядя в самые огромные и красивые голубые глаза, какие он только видел.

\- Твой договор – полный отстой, - холодно сказал Джексон, сложив руки на груди.

 Его взгляд был таким же холодным, и чем-то напоминал прикосновение ледяной кюретки к голому боку в неуютном медицинском кабинете, наполненном запахами больницы. В общем, никаких приятных ассоциаций этот взгляд не вызывал. Стайлз поежился.

\- Подписывать я ничего не буду, - заявил Джексон. – Ясно?

На его красивом, холеном лице отпечаталась брезгливая гримаса, как будто он ждал не то Бреда Питта, не то его женушку, не то – обоих сразу, а вместо них пришел такой вот Стайлз, и желает обниматься. Джексон пренебрежительно осмотрел его черную футболку с надписью «Осторожно: злые дети!», расстегнутую клетчатую рубашку, потертые джинсы, истрепавшиеся внизу, и пыльные кеды.

«Мда-а-а-а, – читалось на его лице».

-  Мда-а-а-а, - сказал Джексон вслух. – А в вашей конторе все такие?

\- Я точно адресом не ошибся? – нервно спросил Стайлз. – У меня нет никакой конторы. «Обнимашки Стилински» - это только я. Я Стайлз Стилински.

\- Я в курсе, - кивнул Джексон. – Значит, никого получше нет?

\- Знаешь что, - помолчав, сказал Стайлз. – Пожалуй, я пойду. Я уже понял, почему с тобой никто не хочет обниматься бесплатно, так что я, пожалуй, тоже не стану. Всего наилучшего.

\- Погоди, - Джексон вдруг вздрогнул всем телом.

 

Из его глаз ушла холодная злоба. Стайлз терпеливо замер на пороге, а Джексон, подумав, пропустил его в дом и молча подписал копию договора.

\- Деньги вперед, - твердо сказал Стайлз.

Джексон ему уже не нравился, однако срочно нужны были деньги, поэтому Стайлз решил потерпеть часик. Вообще-то, в таких случаях, он предпочитал сматываться подальше и побыстрее, но, во-первых, при своем поганом характере, Джексон был поразительно красивый, а во-вторых, деньги были в самом деле нужны, поэтому Стайлз сцепил зубы, переоделся в пижаму для объятий и вернулся в гостиную.

\- Я готов, детка, - невозмутимо ответил полностью обнаженный Джексон, привольно устроившись на большом диване.

\- А… э… ты, кажется, все не так понял! – ляпнул Стайлз, пятясь назад. – Никакого интима!

\- Серьезно? – Джексон встал, вернее, ловко и быстро перетек из одного положения в другое, как хищник, шагнул к нему и вытянул руку.

Стайлз отпрыгнул и звонко стукнулся макушкой и лопатками о дверь.

\- Я думал, что это просто…отмазка, - усмехнулся Джексон, показав идеально ровные и белые зубы. – Вроде «я же не шлюха!»

\- Но я правда не… я не занимаюсь таким, - прижатый к двери Стайлз попытался с боем прорваться к выходу, но Джексон толкнул его в грудь, притискивая обратно к двери. – Я только обнимаюсь! Без интима! Без!

\- Да ладно тебе, детка, - вкрадчиво сказал Джексон, придавив плечом. – Ну, разочек попробуешь.

Он схватил Стайлза за бедро, притягивая к себе, а Стайлз выдохнул и с силой врезал лбом в красивое лицо Джексона. Что-то хрустнуло. Джексон коротко взвыл, отпрянул и зажал нос обеими ладонями, из-под которых покатились тяжелые красные капли.

\- Меня уроды вроде тебя всю школу обижали, - прищурился Стайлз. – Но теперь -  хуй.

\- Придурок, - простонал Джексон. – Ты мне нос сломал.

\- Тебе полезно, - процедил Стайлз, быстро собирая свои вещи. – С тебя штраф в пятьсот баксов за приставания. Гони сюда.

Джексон на удивление покладисто открыл бумажник и протянул Стайлзу пять купюр. Стайлз даже как-то слегка обалдел от такого. Это был первый человек на его памяти, который носил при себе такую сумму, словно мелочь.

\- Мудак, - застонал Джексон, все еще закрывая ладонями лицо. – Вали отсюда.

\- Может тебе все-таки вызвать скорую? – встревожился Стайлз, ругая себя за мягкотелость.

Вообще-то Джексон его чуть не изнасиловал, но кровь все текла и текла блестящим ручейком, поэтому Стайлз заколебался. Еще не хватало, чтобы этот ублюдок умер тут от приступа какой-нибудь редкой лихорадки паршивцев или воспаления змеючести.

\- Да вали ты уже! – заорал Джексон, мгновенно заставил Стайлза поменять мнение. – Пошел вон!

\- Как скажешь, - быстро ответил Стайлз и выкатился на улицу, на бегу накидывая рубашку поверх футболки для обнимашек.

 ***

 - Здравствуй, Айзек, - осторожно сказал Стайлз, недоверчиво посматривая на кудрявого блондина.

У блондина было что-то откровенно нездоровое во внешности. Стайлз старался не пялиться открыто, но не мог не смотреть, пока не сообразил: лицо резко делилось по линии носа, как у человека, схватившего инсульт. Правда, Айзек был слишком молод для инсульта, но чем черт не шутит. Казалось, что с лица Айзека смотрят сразу два человека, и оба не очень-то приятные.

\- Здравствуй, Стайлз, - торопливо сказал Айзек. – Я распечатал тот договор, который ты прислал, и подписал. 

\- Хорошо! – обрадовался Стайлз и немного расслабился.

\- Мы будем обниматься? – уточнил Айзек, нервно похрустывая пальцами.

\- Ну да, - растерялся Стайлз.

Айзек медленно моргнул – одно веко двигалось быстрее, чем второе.

 

\- Ничего, что я парень? – как-то по-девичьи застенчиво спросил Айзек, взбивая подушку.

\- Это ничего, - утешил его Стайлз. – Это просто дружеские объятия, и никто не узнает.

\- Хорошо, - выдохнул Айзек.

Стайлз, подумав, не стал переодеваться, а сел рядом и крепко обнял Айзека. Тот цепко обхватил его руками, как мартышка.

\- Ого, какой ты горячий! – удивился Стайлз, поглаживая его по плечу. – С тобой все в порядке?

\- Да, у меня немного повышенная температура, - отозвался Айзек. – Это ведь ничего?

Что-то с ним было определенно не так, он был весь какой-то дерганный, на грани психоза. Стайлза поразило, как отчаянно Айзек пытался ему понравиться. Скорее всего, он всем пытался понравиться и всячески угодить.

\- Погоди, так ничего не выйдет, - мягко сказал Стайлз, заметив, что Айзек сидит в неудобной, закостеневшей позе, неловко скрючившись.

Айзек тут же дернулся, как будто его ударили, и сжался, как тугая пружина.

 - Ложись, - дружелюбно сказал Стайлз. – Вот так. И я рядом. Тебе удобно?

\- Да, - тихо сказал Айзек, то краснея, то бледнея. – Прошу прощения за то, что тебе приходится возиться.

«Вот бедняга», - мысленно пожалел его Стайлз.

\- Все окей, - сказал он вслух, - у меня, знаешь ли, куча пожилых клиентов, вот с ними тяжело, а ты клевый!

Айзек расслабился и выдохнул.

\- У тебя есть сестры или братья? – спросил Стайлз, после долгой тишины.

\- Да, у меня есть ст…семья, - рассеянно сказал Айзек.

\- Они тебя обижают? – осторожно спросил Стайлз.

\- Кто? Нет! – усмехнулся Айзек.

Улыбка была болезненная, из-за искривленных губ, но все-таки милая и открытая.

\- Мой старший брат заботится обо мне! – гордо сказал Айзек.   

Стайлз нахмурился, ощущая странное чувство дежавю: как будто он уже лежал с Айзеком точно так же, это все уже было, и Айзек уже говорил то же самое. Стайлз был уверен, что видит Айзека в первый раз, - он бы не забыл парня с такой примечательной внешностью, - но только он открыл рот, чтобы спросить – не встречались ли они раньше, как чувство прошло, поэтому Стайлз промолчал.

 

\- А у тебя кто-нибудь есть? – спросил Айзек, вырывая Стайлза из задумчивости.

\- Отец, - рассеянно ответил Стайлз. – Мы живем с отцом.

Айзек вдруг вздрогнул всем телом так, что кровать дернулась.

\- Что? – испуганно спросил Стайлз.

\- Ничего, - глухо ответил Айзек. – У меня тоже был отец.

Стайлз, подумав, решил не продолжать расспросы на эту тему.

\- Ты с кем-то встречаешься? – спросил он нейтрально.

Айзек был горячий и мягко-костлявый. Его было приятно обнимать, надо было только найти местечки, из которых не торчали кости. Стайлз обнял его поперек груди и устроился щекой в излучине шеи.

\- Хотел бы, - задумчиво ответил Айзек. – Но не могу.

\- Почему?

\- Она… вроде как родная мне, - неохотно сказал Айзек и попытался, довольно-таки неуклюже, сменить тему. – А ты встречаешься с кем-то?

\- Нет, - с сожалением сказал Стайлз. – Я пока не могу себе позволить отношения. Приходится платить за колледж.

\- Даже так? – удивился Айзек.

\- Мой отец - шериф, - смутился Стайлз. – А ты учишься?

\- Да, - пожал плечами Айзек. – Конечно. Старший брат все оплачивает.

\- Старший брат? – усмехнулся Стайлз. – Внушительно звучит.

\- Но он, и правда, мой старший брат, - с какой-то необъяснимой уверенностью сказал Айзек. – Он заботится обо мне.

\- Хорошо, - похвалил Стайлз.

\- Хорошо, - удовлетворенно ответил Айзек. – Твой телефон.

Телефон в самом деле заиграл – очень тихо, на начальных нотах.

\- Время закончилось, - пояснил Стайлз. – Надеюсь, тебе понравились «Обнимашки Стилински».

\- Да, - Айзек потупился и снова превратился в дерганного невротика. – Вот твои деньги, возьми, пожалуйста.

\- Звони, если что, - искренне сказал Стайлз. – Мой номер ты знаешь.

 ***

 - Здравству… Скотт?

\- Стайлз? – удивился Скотт и отошел в сторону, пропуская Стайлза в дом. – Ты что тут делаешь?

\- Но ты же заказал обнимашки? – недоверчиво сказал Стайлз, рассматривая Скотта – повзрослевшего и вытянувшегося.

Последний раз Стайлз видел Маккола в школе, тогда тот был мелким, тихим, время от времени задыхался от астмы и сопел в свой белый ингалятор. Теперь Маккол заматерел – раздался в плечах, подрос на две головы, да и вообще, стал похожим на мужчину, а не на длинноволосую девочку со скошенной челюстью.

 

\- Заказывал, - признался Скотт, точно также беззастенчиво рассматривая Стайлза. – Но я думал, что приедет девчонка.

\- Какая еще девчонка? – изумился Стайлз. – На сайте ведь все четко написано – Стайлз Стилински, «Обнимашки Стилински».

\- Ну, я не вглядывался, - отмахнулся Скотт и замялся. – Слушай, чувак, я с тобой обниматься не буду. Это как-то неправильно.

\- Без проблем, - отозвался Стайлз.

\- Вот тебе заранее деньги, - Скотт сунул ему пару купюр, скрученных в тонкую трубочку. – Давай порубимся в «Ливень»?

\- Я за! – отозвался Стайлз. – Как в старые добрые времена?

\- А то, - усмехнулся Скотт. – Надо же, я даже не знал, где ты, как ты…

\- А сам как? – Стайлз принял банку холодного пива, сноровисто открыл его и принялся глотать пену.

\- Да ничего, - уклончиво сказал Скотт. – У меня тут друзья… все путем, в общем. А ты почти не изменился, Стайлз. Только подрос.

\- Зато ты изменился, - ответил Стайлз, посматривая на него искоса. – Зачем тебе обнимашки?

\- С девушкой поссорился, - признался Скотт. – Хотел… досадить что ли…

\- «Обнимашки Стилински» – это не эскорт-служба, - усмехнулся Стайлз.

\- Ну сделал бы пару фоток, - пожал плечами Скотт.

\- А что за девушка?

\- Клевая, - коротко ответил Скотт и помрачнел. – Пока разошлись, а там видно будет.

Стайлз покивал, схватил джойстик и уставился в экран.

\- Давай-ка посмотрим, на что ты способен, - повеселел Скотт. – Не щелкай клешнями.

\- Да сам ты днище, - привычно беззлобно выругался Стайлз. – Запускай.

 ***           

 - Ой, - растерянно сказал Стайлз, впервые в жизни не поздоровавшись с клиентом.

 

На пороге стоял мрачный молодой парень явственно уголовного вида. Стайлз попятился назад, но парень не нападал на него, и даже не двигался, только нахмурил густые брови, похожие на маленькие щеточки для обуви, и громко хмыкнул, когда Стайлз бесцеремонно уставился в его лицо.

\- Здравствуйте, - осторожно поговорил Стайлз, пытаясь придумать, как бы сбежать ловчее.

Интуиция криком кричала, что большой дом, стоящий в стороне от города, почти в лесу, и его обладатель с бандитской физиономией – это совершенно не к добру.

 

\- Проходи, - вполне дружелюбно сказал мрачный претендент в маньяки и отступил с порога.

\- Я…

\- Быстрее, - нетерпеливо сказал парень, - дом выстудишь.

Стайлз, словно дурак какой-то, повелся на такой примитивный аргумент, зашел внутрь и вздрогнул, когда за его спиной щелкнул замок. Внутри дом мало походил на обитель зла – стены были светлые, сквозь огромные окна лился свет, на паркете, правда, были странные царапины, но Стайлз не стал присматриваться.

\- Хочешь чаю? – равнодушно поинтересовался мрачный парень, прерывая созерцание.

\- Н-нет, спасибо, - ответил Стайлз и наконец-то внимательно осмотрел хозяина дома.

Вообще-то, Стайлз обожал необычных людей. Конечно, он еще не дошел до коллекционирования чудаков, однако каждый раз, встречая кого-то необычного или странного, Стайлз испытывал интерес естествоиспытателя.

Однако этот парень не казался странным или необычным, он казался стремным и по-плохому пизданутым. Такой может пересказать полет Аполло-11 в минутах и секундах, а может загнать нож в бок по самую рукоятку просто так.

Стайлз машинально пригладил вставшие дыбом волосы, рассматривая парня, который удивительно походил на волка. И не просто походил - Стайлзу даже пришла в голову дурацкая мысль, что это волк надел человеческую шкуру, словно костюм. Все в этом мистере было какое-то звериное, примечательное: большие светлые глаза, горящие холодными, диким огнем, остро очерченные, хищные скулы и упрямо выдвинутый вперед подбородок. Он и стоял как-то… странно. Не то, чтобы неуклюже, наоборот, довольно грациозно, однако в его позе – в любой позе, которую он принимал, - было странное нервирующее напряжение, как будто этот парень был в любую минуту готов сорваться с места, прыгнуть и напасть.

И, что самое неприятное – он, не скрываясь, изучал Стайлза с огромным интересом. Как будто когда-то видел его, или слышал о нем, и теперь просто сгорал от любопытства – что же это за зверушка такая.

 

\- Я подписал твой контракт, - спокойно сказал человековолк. – Вот твоя оплата.

Стайлз мельком заглянул в протянутый контракт, заметив, что его клиента зовут Дерек, и тут же дрогнул, увидев Франклина на банкноте.

\- Эй, я не…

-… предоставляешь интим, - закончил волк Дерек. – Я в курсе, я умею читать. Это твоя оплата за четыре часа.

\- Зачем так много? – насторожился Стайлз. – Обычно заказывают не больше двух.

\- Я плохо сплю, - мрачно ответил Дерек. – И не хочу каждый час просыпаться, давать тебе деньги и снова засыпать. Четырех часов мне хватит, чтобы выспаться.

\- Ладно, - согласился Стайлз, все еще не расслабляясь. – Мне нужно переодеться и…

Он помахал рукой, показывая, что ему надо бы уединиться и успокоить расшалившиеся нервишки.

\- Да, конечно, - Дерек серьезно кивнул и показал в сторону лестницы. – Пойдем.

 

В ванной не было ни окровавленных ножей, ни пакетов с тушками – обычная мужская душевая. Стайлз пробежался взглядом по флаконам шампуня, геля для душа и для бритья, после бритья, во время бритья, и одеколона на тот случай, если бритье было капитально неудачным. На крючке висела махровая мочалка в виде варежки, очень старая и затрепанная, почти потерявшая цвет, однако, судя по капельке воды внизу, все еще используемая.

Стайлз быстро переоделся, сунул одежду в рюкзак и вышел в маленькую спальню. Кроме большой кровати и комода тут больше ничего не было, даже занавески на окне не наблюдалось.

 

Дерек ждал его, растянувшись на кровати, одетый в одни только черные плотные боксеры.

\- Это что? – громко спросил Стайлз, тыча в него пальцем.  

\- Ты можешь хоть в скафандре лежать, - огрызнулся Дерек, - но я в одежде спать не буду.

\- Вообще-то, это условие договора, - завелся Стайлз. – И ты договор подписал, автоматически согласи…

\- О, господи, - Дерек потер глаза, - я заплачу тебе штраф, только заткнись и приступай наконец.

Стайлз несколько секунд размышлял, рассматривая великолепное мужское тело. Не то, чтобы он видел много мужских тел в одном лишь белье, и не то, чтобы он совсем не интересовался ими, и не смотрел изредка голубую порнушку, но это было в самом деле примечательное тело.

\- Качаешься? – небрежно спросил Стайлз, укладываясь рядом.

\- Нет, - коротко ответил Дерек, обхватил его за шею, чуть не удавив, и притянул к себе.

Несколько минут Дерек лежал тихо, а Стайлз злорадно ждал, когда же у этого сердитого придурочного волка закончится терпение.

\- Херня какая-то, - сказал Дерек, отпихивая его в сторону и массируя затекшую руку.

\- Потому, что ты все делаешь неправильно, - пояснил Стайлз, стараясь не улыбаться.

Он лег на спину, подпихнув под шею подушку, привольно развел ноги и распахнул объятия.

\- Ложись щекой мне на грудь, - скомандовал Стайлз, догадавшись, что перед ним запущенный случай, который давненько не обнимался.

Дерек посмотрел в ответ почти затравленно, скривился, показывая свое отношение ко всему происходящему, однако послушался, лег и затих. Стайлз чуть не задохнулся, пока привыкал к его весу, хотя вовсе не считал себя хлюпиком.

\- Поговорить не хочешь? – предположил Стайлз, заметив, что его странный клиент довольно жмурится.

\- О чем? – рассеянно спросил Дерек.

Он был не только тяжелый, но и горячий, и как-то странно пах. Как собака, которую долго причесывали, пока ее шерсть не начала искрить и потрескивать.

\- Не знаю, о том, что тебя волнует? – предположил Стайлз. – О твоих ходках.

\- Ходках куда? – Дерек даже глаза приоткрыл и задрал голову, с удивлением глядя Стайлзу в лицо.

\- А ты… не…- Стайлз замялся, смутившись.

\- Нет, я не преступник, - развеселился Дерек. – А с чего ты решил?

\- Ну… так, - промямлил Стайлз, отводя глаза.

Дерек несколько секунд смотрел на него в упор: уголки губ подрагивали, как будто он собирался улыбнуться – однако так и не улыбнулся.

 

Через двадцать минут Стайлз понял, что поторопился с выводами и выбором позы – заснувший Дерек стал тяжелым, словно тюк с дробленным углем. Стайлз начал задыхаться, поэтому осторожно снял с себя руки, поросшие черным волосом, похожим на короткую, редкую шерсть, и попытался сползти с кровати. Ноутбук остался в рюкзаке, а чем заниматься целых четыре часа – Стайлз не знал. 

Однако стоило ему добраться до края кровати, как Дерек молча схватил его поперек живота и подтянул обратно. Стайлз даже испугаться не успел, сообразив, что Дерек как спал – так и спит. Видно, сон у него был очень чутким.

Стайлз перевернулся и принялся от нечего делать рассматривать спящего Дерека. Спящий Дерек, расслабивший свои хмурые морщинки, оказался моложе и как-то приятнее.  По крайней мере, теперь он не напоминал тихопомешаного маньяка-убийцу, а всего лишь походил на мексиканского наркоторговца.

Стайлз сделал еще одну попытку уползти, но Дерек что-то проворчал во сне, крепко взял его за плечи и подволок ближе, затаскивая буквально под себя. Стайлз охнул от неожиданности, дернулся, но добился лишь того, что Дерек сноровисто перевернул его на живот и устроился лицом в его загривке.

\- Супер, - прошипел Стайлз, распластанный под горячим телом.

Дерек согласно всхрапнул.

Вот потому Стайлз и требовал, чтобы его клиенты не раздевались до приличного минимума – его футболка задралась до подмышек, поэтому Дерек прижимался к его спине голой грудью, царапая твердыми сосками, а еще его босая ступня зацепилась за ступню Стайлза, и это почему-то показалось ему ужасно интимным и смущающим. А Дерек еще и ладонь просунул ему под грудь, прикасаясь к солнечному сплетению. Это было непрофессионально – так держит любовник, а не специалист-обниматор.

Мысли тут же прыгнули в другую сторону: Стайлз скосил глаза и оценивающе осмотрел плечо Дерека – широкое, гладкое, без родинок и шрамов. Интересно, с кем спит этот волк? Наверное, есть же кто-то, кто согласился с ним трахаться. Стайлз подумал и пришел к выводу, что он и сам бы не отказался попробовать.

Вот, например, тот красивый парень, который на него напрыгнул с порога – он Стайлза не возбуждал. Хорошо, хоть в суд не подал за сломанный нос. А Дерек – странный и хмурый, - чем-то возбуждал, хотя красивым Стайлз бы его не назвал. Необычный – возможно. Экзотичный – да, вероятнее всего.

Стайлз прикрыл глаза и немного помечтал, представляя себя в объятиях кого-то такого же простого и брутального, кто хотя бы знает, с чего начать. Наверное, это было бы познавательно – отдать власть над собой другому человеку.

 

Будильник заиграл громко и настойчиво, заполняя комнату торжественными трелями. Стайлз сел, скинув с себя чужие руки, и обалдел – за окном было солнечное раннее утро.

\- Ох, черт, - пробормотал Стайлз.

Руки снова легли на его бока и потащили обратно.

\- Да отстань ты, - рявкнул Стайлз, окончательно освобождаясь.

Он сполз с кровати, подхватил свой разоряющийся мобильный, отключил сигнал и беспомощно уставился на дисплей, который равнодушно сообщил, что уже полдевятого утра, а Стайлз, как спящая принцесса, проспал почти двенадцать часов.

\- Знаешь, помогает, - хрипловато сказал Дерек, растирая лицо обеими ладонями. – Я давно так хорошо не спал.

\- Рад за тебя! – огрызнулся Стайлз. – А я, если тебе интересно, пропустил все на свете и опаздываю в колледж! Уже опоздал!

\- Значит, можешь не спешить, - протянул Дерек изменившимся голосом, в котором появилась угроза.

Стайлз посмотрел на него и выронил мобильный, заметив, что Дерек поглаживает себя по выпуклости на боксерах.

\- Э, нет! Нет-нет-нет!

\- Разве нет? – вкрадчиво спросил Дерек и потянулся к нему.

Стайлз отпрянул, подхватил свой рюкзак и кинулся к двери, решив, что лучше унести ноги прямо так в пижаме, чем не унести вообще.

В спину сильно ударило, Стайлза дернуло вперед, и он со всей дури впечатался грудью в дверь, выронив рюкзак и сбив дыхание. Дерек прижался к нему сзади – и теперь это было совершенно явственное жадное желание.

\- Не надо, - попросил Стайлз, елозя щекой по двери. – Пожалуйста.

\- Как будто ты не хочешь, - пробормотал Дерек.

\- Не хочу! – взвыл Стайлз, когда его шею и затылок принялись покрывать влажными, горячими поцелуями.

Дерек почему-то засмеялся, дернул одной рукой за пояс пижамных штанов, разорвав резинку. Стайлз охнул, а Дерек буквально вынул его из тряпки и вернул на место, заставляя упереться в дверь ладонями и щекой. Стайлз попытался брыкнуть его ногой, но подлый Дерек увернулся, положил ладонь ему на живот и успокаивающе погладил, как будто был уверен, что Стайлз сопротивляется для вида. А Стайлз вовсе даже нет!

Он запаниковал и принялся вырываться всерьез, и никак не мог поверить, что вот прямо сейчас его кто-то выебет в пустом доме на краю леса. Это было как-то по киношному – хмурый насильник, похожий на зверя, наивный Стайлз, который поверил и поперся в такую глушь, и секс без подготовки, без какого-то намека на нежность. Стайлз сжался, представляя, как больно ему будет, если он срочно что-то не предпримет.

\- Больно не будет, - сказал вдруг Дерек, как будто угадал его мысли.  – Поставь ноги шире и успокойся.

Он обходился со Стайлзом с какой-то спокойной, знающей уверенностью, как будто они уже сотню раз так делали. Только вот ничего они не делали, и Стайлз был категорически против, и то, что Дерек умело и ловко водил ладонью по его члену – это ничего не решало.

\- Я закричу, - предупредил Стайлз, не замечая, что давно стоит на цыпочках.

\- Кричи, - фыркнул Дерек. – Никто не услышит.

Он стащил боксеры одной рукой и провел головкой по ягодицам Стайлза.

-Я не хочу, не хочу, - забормотал Стайлз. – Не надо!

Дерек, не слушая, провел пальцами, хмыкнул, ощупывая сжатую дырку, и заставил Стайлза приподнять ногу и упереться коленом в дверь. Стайлз малодушно понадеялся, что чертова деревяшка не выдержит его веса и упадет, однако, дверь была хорошая, плотная, и отлично держалась на петлях.

Дерек облизнул два пальца и принялся водить ими вокруг, не пытаясь проникнуть.

\- Я против, - бубнил Стайлз, просто, чтобы не молчать. – Я совсем-совсем против.

 

Он себя ощущал очень странно: ему казалось, что он не тут, а видит все происходящее со стороны, словно в кино, а, с другой стороны, – эффект присутствия был поразительным. Он чувствовал, какие горячие и мокрые эти пальцы, как они шершаво водят и поддразнивают. И как Дерек держит его поперек живота, не давая упасть на подкашивающейся ноге. И как холодит щеку дверное полотно. Как Дерек дышит – сбивчиво, возбужденно – даже удивительно, что это Стайлз так завел другого человека.

\- Ты не против, - удивительно мягко ответил Дерек, проталкивая в него пальцы. – Я же слышу.

В другой момент Стайлз бы поспорил насчет аргумента «да она сама хотела», но сейчас спорить было не время, он охнул и попытался соскочить с пальцев. Дерек пропихнул их до самой ладони, подвигал внутри и довольно хмыкнул. Стайлз побагровел, радуясь, что его лица не видно, и снова попытался соскользнуть – на этот раз Дерек подчинился, убрал руку, но только для того, чтобы приставить головку.

Стайлз открыл рот в немом крике, однако издал только громкое сипение. Вскрикнул Дерек – так, словно ему было больно, но Стайлз никакой боли не ощутил – только пошлое, приятное чувство наполненности и раскрытости. Краем глаза он увидел, что рука и плечо Дерека на какую-то секунду почернели, но через секунду, когда он моргнул, все пропало.

\- Первый раз, - сказал Дерек, не спрашивая.

\- Вот именно, - огрызнулся Стайлз, подаваясь на толчки.

Дерек перехватил его сползающее колено, крепко сжал и принялся входить резкими толчками. Стайлз снова покраснел, слушая звонкие шлепки кожи о кожу.

\- Можешь себе помочь, - отрывисто сказал Дерек, у которого просто не хватало рук на все.

Стайлз послушался, схватился за твердый, прижатый к животу член, и принялся быстро двигать рукой. Оргазм был где-то рядом, маячил, но никак не наступал, сбиваясь от слишком резких толчков. Стайлз слегка стукался головой об дверь – но и этого хватало. Он взвыл досадливо, ощутив, как содрогается позади него Дерек, и как текут по ногам капли.

\- Давай, - рыкнул Дерек, не выпуская его и не отстраняясь. – Заканчивай.

Теперь, когда его не проволакивало и не било об дверь, Стайлз почти сразу поймал нужный ритм и задвигал ладонью, растирая по члену прозрачные тягучие капли смазки.

Дерек поглаживал его живот и бок, громко хлопнул по заднице – и этого было достаточно. Стайлз охнул и обмяк.

 

\- Вообще-то, это против правил, - сказал он обморочно, сидя на подушке.

Как только Дерек его отпустил и отошел одеваться, задница начала пульсировать тупой нудной болью.

Дерек ничего не ответил, только накинул майку и принялся возиться с ремнем.

\- Я из-за тебя все пропустил, - повторил Стайлз, который никак не мог сообразить, что ему теперь делать. Голова кругом шла, зато в теле было чувство необыкновенной легкости.

\- Я заплачу, - равнодушно сказал Дерек. – И за работу, и за секс.

Стайлз вздрогнул и поднял на него глаза.

\- Я не проститутка, чтобы платить мне за секс, - прохрипел он, мгновенно теряя ощущение полета.

Дерек промолчал, но так неприятно улыбнулся, что Стайлзу кровь прилила к щекам.

«Да-да, - прочел он во взгляде Дерека. – Может, ты еще и денег не возьмешь?».

Стайлз мгновенно скатился с кровати и принялся одеваться, ставя ноги немного косолапо. Он старался игнорировать и боль, и стыд, и злость, от которых дрожали пальцы, а шнурки с пуговицами нарочно выскальзывали из рук.

\- Держи, - с насмешкой сказал Дерек, протягивая ему довольно внушительную стопку купюр.

\- Пошел ты! – выплюнул ему в лицо Стайлз, схватил рюкзак и пулей выскочил из комнаты.

Лестница оказалась почти непреодолимой преградой, наверное, проще было бы скатиться с нее кубарем, чем спускаться, шипя и кусая губы. Однако больше всего Стайлз не хотел, чтобы Дерек его догнал, поэтому, вывалившись из дома прямо к джипу, засыпанному за ночь листьями, Стайлз выдохнул с облегчением.

Сидеть оказалось жестковато, пришлось перенести вес на одну сторону, однако Стайлз быстро завел машину и вывел ее на трассу.

 

Он почти доехал до города, когда на него накатило так, что в глаза потемнело. Стайлз резко ударил по тормозам, остановившись на обочине, вывалился из машины и спустился в редкий лесок, спрятавшись от дороги за уклоном.

Ноги держать отказались, поэтому Стайлз шлепнулся на землю и уставился перед собой стеклянными глазами. Он знал, что способен на дурацкие поступки – но дать себя оттрахать незнакомому парню с физиономией рецидивиста – это верх идиотизма. Хотя, как посмотреть, конечно. Он остался жив и почти цел, кончил и получил огромное удовольствие от секса. Дерек ведь его не изнасиловал. Был груб – да. Почти принудил – без сомнения. Но Стайлз ведь захотел его. Выходит, он сучка какая-то – рявкни погромче и морду сделай пострашнее – он и ноги раскинет? Стайлз прислушался к себе, стараясь не всхлипывать и не заливаться безумным смехом. Мысль вызвала отторжение, поэтому Стайлз немного успокоился.

Раз уж такое дело, он всегда сможет сменить вид деятельности и сможет хорошо подзаработать. Стайлз снова рассмеялся, утирая текущие слезы, и осознал, как же тупо и жалко он выглядит. Потеря девственности – это никакой не конец света; и не ожидал же он, что это будет на розовых простынях, при свечах и под Стинга. Ну, трахнули и трахнули. Ну и хуй с ним.

***

 - По-моему, у тебя была какая-то другая квартира, - неуверенно сказал Стайлз, поднимаясь вслед за Эрикой на второй этаж.

\- Да, - отозвалась она после паузы. – Я переехала.

\- Хороший дом, - подбодрил ее Стайлз.

Эрика нервно усмехнулась и подтолкнула Стайлза в спину. Он сделал несколько шагов по инерции и замер, словно кролик перед удавом, увидев того, кто встал с кровати.

\- Ты уж прости, - с виноватой ноткой ответила Эрика и захлопнула дверь.

Замок издевательски громко щелкнул. Стайлз сглотнул, настороженно поглядывая на Дерека.

\- Твои деньги, - невозмутимо сказал тот, едва заметно улыбаясь и помахивая плотной пачкой. – Ты забыл забрать.

\- Если ты ко мне подойдешь, я выпрыгну в окно, - предупредил Стайлз.

\- Оно закрыто, - усмехнулся Дерек. – А внизу, если что, клумба. Но ты даже стекло не высадишь.

\- Я очень постараюсь, - честно сказал Стайлз. – Чего тебе нужно?

\- Поговорить, - спокойно ответил Дерек. – Деньги забери.

\- Мне от тебя ничего не надо, - прошипел Стайлз. – Скажи спасибо, что я на тебя не заявил.

Дерек помолчал, положил стопку на край кровати, присел рядом и сказал:

\- Стайлз, давай предположим, что я не человек?

Стайлз заморгал, не ожидав такого развития событий, а Дерек огладил себя по колену, обтянутому потертыми джинсами, и продолжил:

\- Предположим, что я слышу лучше, чем обычные люди. Например, я могу распознавать ложь не только по голосу, но и по запаху.

\- Предположим, что ты оборотень, - насмешливо сказал Стайлз. – Что дальше?

 Дерек дрогнул и посмотрел на него расширенными растерянными глазами.

\- Допустим, я слышал, что ты меня хотел, - сказал он, помолчав. – Ты хотел меня, Стайлз, всю ночь. И пах, как сучка в течку.

\- О, я знаю этот аргумент! – вознегодовал Стайлз. – Ты сам хотел! Она сама хотела! Чем же ты недоволен, Стайлз?!

\- И ты хотел, - перебил его Дерек.

\- Ладно! - огрызнулся Стайлз. – Допустим, хотел, ок. Никаких претензий. Но теперь тебе чего надо?

\- Я снова тебя хочу, - признался Дерек.

Стайлз шарахнулся прочь. Дерек с места не двинулся, только молча наблюдал, как Стайлз скребет ногтями дверь, дергает ручку и пытается открыть замок. Наконец он затих и уткнулся в дверь лбом.

\- Чего ты ждешь?

\- То есть? – заинтересовался Дерек, непроизвольно облизываясь.

\- Ты ведь собираешься меня трахнуть? – уточнил Стайлз. – Так давай, потом снова сможешь сказать, что я сам аж на член напрыгивал.

\- Так ты и не хочешь, - пожал плечами Дерек. – Я не насильник.

Стайлз скептически взглянул на него, но Дерек только пожал плечами.

\- Мне от тебя крышу сорвало, это так, -  сказал он спокойно. – Но если ты бы не хотел, я бы тебя не трахнул.

\- Слушай, я не самый лучший человек на планете, - начал Стайлз, психуя, - но мне кажется, что я заслужил нормальный первый раз. Нормальный! Не с малознакомым мужиком! Не…

\- Так я и не против познакомиться поближе, - встрял Дерек. – Только я до тебя дозвониться не могу.

\- Ты в черном списке, - неохотно сказал Стайлз, прекратив причитать. – И Эрика, по твоей милости, тоже.

\- Она переживет, - усмехнулся Дерек. – А я хочу продлить наше знакомство.

\- А я – не хочу, - решительно сказал Стайлз. – Чего ты привязался?

\- Ты мне нравишься, - ухмыльнулся Дерек. – Ты забавный, теплый, живой…

\- Вокруг куча людей, - огрызнулся Стайлз. – И большая часть подходит под твои непритязательные запросы. Найди себе кого-нибудь.

\- Ты хорошо пахнешь, - продолжил Дерек, пропустив все мимо ушей. – Мне нравится твой запах.

Стайлз поморгал, пытаясь придумать, как избавиться от такого сталкера. Дерек силой усадил его на кровать и погладил по волосам.

\- У тебя что, совсем все плохо с личной жизнью, если ты готов преследовать любого, кто тебя обнимает?

\- Меня уже много лет никто не обнимал, - криво улыбнулся Дерек. 

\- И знаешь, я их понимаю! – разъярился Стайлз. – У меня своя жизнь, вообще-то, и стремный чувак уголовного типажа в нее совершенно не вписывается!

\- Так впиши, - спокойно ответил Дерек. – Я хороший.

Стайлз поперхнулся от возмущения.

\- Хочешь, я приглашу тебя на ужин? – светски поинтересовался Дерек. – Или в кино? На боулинг? В бильярд? Куда ты хотел бы, Стайлз?

\- Никуда я не хочу, - огрызнулся Стайлз. – И уж точно не с тобой. Я про тебя ничего не знаю.

\- Ну так ты спроси – а я отвечу, - Дерек переплел пальцы и устроил на них острый подбородок. – Спроси.

Стайлз открыл рот, но так и не придумал, что спросить. Вопросов было миллион, и один был дурнее другого.

\- Я понимаю, - кивнул Дерек, - тебе надо подумать и успокоиться. Я не против. Как насчет поужинать сегодня вечером?

Стайлз тоскливо заглянул в окно, посмотрел на людей, проходящих по другому краю улицы, и мысленно им позавидовал.

\- Хорошо, - сказал он решительно, - давай поужинаем.

\- Ты собираешься не прийти, - догадался Дерек. – Стайлз, я же слышу ложь, ты не забыл?

\- Ну почему же, я приду! – закивал Стайлз.

\- Вот снова, - усмехнулся Дерек. – Но я забронирую столик в «Пиццерии Джо».

\- Я буду, - Стайлз поскреб по двери. – Теперь я могу уже уйти?

Дерек протянул ему забытую пачку денег, которая в пылу спора свалилась на пол и чуть не потерялась, и легонько прижал его к двери.

\- Жду тебя в семь, - проговорил Дерек почти в приоткрытые от удивления губы Стайлза. – Я хочу верить, что ты придешь.

Стайлз быстро закивал и нечаянно прикоснулся щекой к губам Дерека. Дерек тут же зажал его и властно поцеловал, заставляя приоткрыть рот и пропустить нахальный язык.

Замок щелкнул, дверь поддалась, и взъерошенный, красный Стайлз вывалился в коридор.

\- До вечера, - кинул ему вслед Дерек.

Стайлз помахал ему, не оборачиваясь, и выкатился из дома, путаясь в ногах.

 

Ни на какой ужин он, разумеется, не пошел.    

 ***

 - Я видел, что ты закрыл сайт, - виновато сказал Айзек.

\- Да, - нахмурился Стайлз. – Я больше этим не занимаюсь… ну, только с проверенными клиентами.

Айзек закивал.

\- Надоело? – спросил он участливо.

\- Не в том дело, - вздохнул Стайлз. – Просто появились причи…

Он замолчал и бессильно стукнул по двери кулаком, увидев Дерека, сидящего на подоконнике.

\- Мне очень жаль, - признался Айзек, отступая. – Очень жаль, честно, Стайлз.

Стайлз ничуть не удивился, когда дверь за его спиной захлопнулась на замок. 

\- Вообще-то, я ждал тебя весь вечер, - невозмутимо сказал Дерек. – Хоть и знал, что ты не придешь.

\- Значит, зря ждал, - набычился Стайлз.

\- Нет, не зря, - возразил Дерек. – Ты мне руки развязал.

Стайлз затравленно осмотрел комнату и спросил:

\- В смысле?

\- Я хотел по-хорошему, - вкрадчиво сказал Дерек, спрыгивая с подоконника. – Как приличный человек. Но ты на свидание не пришел, значит, я могу использовать грязные трюки.

\- Какие еще трюки? – Стайлз повел плечами, скидывая рюкзак на пол, чтобы освободить руки.

\- О! – ехидно сказал Дерек, поглядывая на часы. – Пять часов – пора насиловать!

Стайлз не стал дожидаться, пока его начнут насиловать, а мгновенно кинулся в атаку. Рубашка треснула на спине, хрустнула кость в щеке Дерека, попавшая под удар, и Стайлз уже было обрадовался, но Дерек не спешил слабеть, скулить и корчиться, прикрывая лицо. Он тоже напал – и это нападение было неожиданным и внезапным. Стайлз больно ударился подбородком и лбом об пол, вскрикнул, когда на него сверху обрушился тяжелый Дерек и бесцеремонно заломил ему руки.

\- Пошел… ты… мудак!- выдохнул Стайлз в два приема, бессильно корчась под чужой тяжестью.

\- Понимаешь ли, - горячо шепнул ему на ухо Дерек. – Моей стае волчат нужна мамочка.

У Стайлза волосы дыбом встали, когда он ощутил прикосновение к шее очень острых, нечеловечески прямо-таки острых зубов.

Может быть, дело было в том, что он со вчерашнего дня ничего не ел, или в том, что он слишком сильно приложился головой об пол, или даже в том, что Стайлз испугался, осознав, с чем имеет дело, или даже дело было во всем этом сразу - но он охнул и позорно упал в обморок.

 

\- Посмотри, какой он бледный?

\- А с этой стороны красный, - ответил смутно знакомый Стайлзу голос.

\- Отстаньте от него, - попросил совсем уж знакомый голос.

Стайлз дернулся и моргнул. Ему под нос тут же подсунули кружку, и, распробовав, он сообразил, что это обычное теплое молоко.

\- С возвращением! – дружелюбно сказала Эрика, забирая пустую чашку. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- А-а-а, - только и протянул Стайлз, оглядываясь и растерянно хлопая глазами.

Он уже был в этом доме, видел эту лестницу и деревянные полы с когтистыми следами, однако тогда было пусто, а теперь гостиная была доверху набита людьми. Возле Стайлза сидела Эрика, Айзек больше не выглядел затравленным, а расслабленно, довольно улыбался. На диване, подглядывая поверх журнала и привольно расставив ноги, сидел Джексон. Стайлз чуть не зашипел, увидев старого знакомого. На кушетке возле окна растянулся неизвестный Стайлзу огромный негр, тыча крупным темно-розовым пальцем в экран.

Стайлз запрокинул голову, ощутив на затылке чужие пальцы, и задохнулся.

\- Скотт?!

\- Привет, - смущенно отозвался Маккол. – Ты в порядке?

\- Я не в порядке! – рявкнул Стайлз и смущенно замолк, потому что все сразу уставились на него горящими золотом глазами. У Стайлза во рту пересохло от страха и неожиданности.

\- А мне кажется, что ты в порядке, - заметил Дерек, появившийся в дверном проеме. – Пойдем-ка, надо поговорить.

Он бесцеремонно взял Стайлза за локоть и потащил за собой на второй этаж. Стайлз тоскливо посмотрел на закрытую дверь, решив, что в последнее время его как-то частенько запирают. Словно беглеца.

\- Вы секта? – спросил он прямо, прерывая молчание. – Сатанисты? 

\- Нет, - фыркнул Дерек. – Мы все добрые христиане, успокойся.

\- Что… что я тебе сделал? – завопил Стайлз, которого прорвало. – Какого хрена ты так врываешься в мою жизнь? У тебя нет никакого права… ты права не имеешь! Не смей меня… похищать! Вообще ничего не смей!

\- Может, прекратишь истерику? – предложил Дерек.

\- Нет, не прекращу! – заорал Стайлз и почему-то сразу угомонился.

\- Вот и хорошо, - сосредоточенно кивнул Дерек. – Присядь и послушай.

Стайлз покрутил головой, однако садиться на кровать ему не хотелось, поэтому он демонстративно устроился на комоде и с вызовом посмотрел на Дерека. Тот только хмыкнул на эту ноту протеста и посерьезнел.

\- Отчасти ты прав, - проговорил Дерек. – Я не имею права, а у тебя своя жизнь. Именно поэтому я не сразу уволок тебя в логово, перекинув на плечо.

\- Надорвешься, - буркнул Стайлз.

\- Не надорвался же, - самодовольно хмыкнул Дерек. – Но с другой стороны…

\- Что? – спросил Стайлз, видя, что пауза затянулась.

\- Вообще-то, я не фаталист, - неожиданно сказал Дерек. – И в мистику я не верю. Но ты ухитрился перезнакомиться со всей моей… семьей. Я знал, как ты пахнешь, еще до того, как впервые тебя увидел. А когда увидел, то убедился, что ты – один из нас.

\- Из кого нас? – осторожно спросил Стайлз.

\- Не все сразу, - усмехнулся Дерек. – Кстати, сколько ты зарабатываешь своими… обнимашками в неделю?

\- Достаточно, - проворчал Стайлз.

\- И все-таки?

\- Бывает, что и сто пятьдесят, - подумав, сказал Стайлз. – Но редко.

\- Я буду давать тебе каждую неделю сто баксов, - решительно сказал Дерек. – Если ты не будешь больше заниматься этими вещами. Скажем, я покупаю тебя в персональное владение моей стаи.

\- Чего-чего? – возмутился Стайлз.

\- Тебе не все равно, кого обнимать? – цинично спросил Дерек. – Обнимай Айзека, он мне все уши прожужжал про чудесного, доброго Стайлза. Или Эрику, ты ей понравился. Или Скотта. Кого угодно, словом, но только в моем доме и моих… питомцев.

\- Или тебя? – ехидно добавил Стайлз. – Что ж ты поскромничал?

\- А меня – бесплатно, - ухмыльнулся Дерек. – По велению души.

\- Моя душа просто жаждет вбить тебе гвоздь в лоб, - прошипел Стайлз.

\- А вот я бы не отказался тебя огулять, - признался Дерек. – Но приходится соизмерять желания с возможностями.

\- Ты хоть представляешь, как маньячно все это звучит? – устало спросил Стайлз. – Я тебя почти не знаю. Ты меня совсем не знаешь. Ты меня похищаешь, трахаешь, угрожаешь мне… ты что, перечитал в детстве любовных романов?

Дерек подошел к нему, осторожно взял за руку и прижал ладонь к своей щеке. Это было так сентиментально и романтично, что Стайлз чуть не разрыдался от злости.

\- Допустим, я уже много о тебе знаю, - поделился Дерек. – Я интересовался. И готов поспорить, что меня ты тоже загуглил.

\- Пытался, - неохотно ответил Стайлз. – Только мейл, серьезно, Дерек Хэ? Ни фейсбука, ни твиттера…ни фотографий… совсем ничего.

\- Не считая полицейских отчетов, - подхватил Дерек. – Которые ты наверняка выпросил у отца. Да, вся моя семья сгорела в пожаре. Да, я остался один. И да, я усыновил кучу проблемных подростков, но мы не секта и оргий не устраиваем. Что тебя смущает?

\- Я-то тебе зачем? – спросил Стайлз. – Может, я и проблемный, но я не подросток-сирота. Меня тебе усыновить не удаться. И кстати, зачем ты это делал? Ты собираешься продать их на органы?

 - Регулярно об этом подумываю, - мрачно улыбнулся Дерек. – А ты… как насчет варианта «Я влюбился в тебя без памяти, как только увидел»?

\- Не, - отмахнулся Стайлз. – Ты стремный, конечно, и похож на одержимого, но ты не одержимый… вроде.

\- Тогда все прозаично, - пожал плечами Дерек. – Я тебя трахнул, и мне очень понравилось. Поэтому я собираюсь приковать тебя цепочкой к ножке кровати и регулярно проведывать.

\- Вот это уже больше похоже на правду, - болезненно усмехнулся Стайлз.

Дерек молчал и смотрел на него с ожиданием в серо-зеленых глазах.

\- Но это не вся правда, - догадался Стайлз. – Может, хватит уже?

\- Ладно, - вздохнул Дерек, стащил его с комода и усадил на кровать. – Правда в том, Стайлз, что я, вообще-то, не напрыгиваю на людей, даже если они в розовой пижамке. Я адекватный.

\- Я не в ро…

\- Может, ты заткнешься и дослушаешь?- опасно спросил Дерек.

Стайлз закивал.

\- И я не преследую людей, которые не хотят со мной спать… вообще-то, со мной давно никто не спит, но это к делу не относится.

Стайлз дернул краем рта, заметив, что Дерек смутился.

\- Но вот ты…- Дерек задумался. – Мне хотелось тебя преследовать, знать, как ты живешь. Вообще-то мне некогда, у меня куча дел, однако на тебя волшебным образом время находилось. И я знал, что трахну тебя, как только увидел, с первого взгляда.

\- А если бы я не захотел? – поинтересовался Стайлз, прищурившись.

\- А я знал, что ты захочешь, - беспомощно ответил Дерек. – Как только я тебя увидел на пороге, я сразу про нас все узнал. Ты потрясающе пахнешь, Стайлз, мне от твоего запаха крышу срывает, но вживую ты еще лучше, чем твой запах на Эрике, на Айзеке… ты сломал Джексону нос, ты в курсе?

\- Ага, - кивнул Стайлз. – Жаль, что не сломал тебе.

\- Ну так сломай, - Дерек наклонился над ним, заглядывая в глаза, и зажмурился. – Бей.

\- …да я так не могу, - сказал Стайлз, помолчав. – Я еще не все понял, но пока вроде и не за что ломать.

Дерек улыбнулся – открыто и широко. Улыбка ему очень шла, освещая скуластое лицо.

\- Останешься на ужин?

\- А можно отказаться? – хмыкнул Стайлз.

\- Вообще-то – нет, - ухмыльнулся Дерек. – Пойдем.

 

У двери он остановил Стайлза, поймав за руку, переплел пальцы и серьезно сказал:

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты узнал меня лучше. Я – хороший парень, честно.

 ***

 - Может, что-нибудь сделаешь? – беззлобно проворчал Стайлз, пытаясь хотя бы стащить в сторону волчью тушу. Из оскаленной пасти вывалился розовый язык.

\- Что, например? – поинтересовался Дерек, устраиваясь на диване. – Сфоткать и выложить в твиттер?

\- Нет, например, снять его с меня, - прошипел Стайлз, задыхаясь.

Дерек, подумав пару секунд, спустился вниз, на ковер, и бесцеремонно оттащил спящего обратившегося Айзека от Стайлза. Стайлз перевел дыхание, а Дерек не удержался и потрепал беззащитно выставленный светлый, мохнатый живот. Айзек довольно заскулил во сне и дернул задними лапами.

\- О, это так мило, - с ноткой ехидства сказал Стайлз. – Он кажется таким невинным щеночком, когда спит.

Дерек хмыкнул, толкнул Стайлза в грудь, распластывая на ковре, и лег рядом, перекинув тяжелую руку поперек живота.

\- А ты не ревнуешь? – спросил вдруг Стайлз.

Айзек коротко тявкнул и затих.

\- К кому? – удивился Дерек. – К моим волчатам? Нет.

\- А почему?

\- А потому, - в тон ему ответил Дерек, - что ты для них только мамочка и папочкина сучка.

Возмущенный Стайлз принялся хватать воздух ртом, пытаясь найти гневный ответ, но Дерек вдруг сам продолжил, прижавшись ближе.

\- Хотя в живой природе, у зверей, бывает всякое.

\- Например? – заинтересовался Стайлз, решив на время забыть и забить на то, что он вроде как злится.

\- Если что-то случается с альфой, вожаком становится самая сильная бета, - пояснил Дерек. – И, в общем-то, может огуливать мамочку.

\- Фу, - поморщился Стайлз.

\- Я с того света вернусь, чтобы Скотту шею свернуть, - пообещал Дерек.

\- Ты уверен, что это будет Скотт? – удивился Стайлз. – А я вот не уверен.

\- А я… - начал было Дерек, но дверь в гостиную тихо открылась и на пороге появилась Эрика – умытая, с собранными в хвост волосами, и в прилично потрепавшейся длинной футболке, явно с мужского плеча.

\- Не могу уснуть, - пожаловалась Эрика, бесшумно прошлась, быстро и чуть косолапо ставя босые ступни, и нахально устроилась между Дереком и Стайлзом.

\- Обнять? – догадливо предположил Стайлз.

Эрика в ответ обвила руками его шею и тихо всхлипнула в плечо.

\- Ты чего? – встревожился Стайлз.

\- Ничего, - капризно ответила она, сверкнув глазами. – Я тут, кстати, не нарушаю романтический момент?

\- Как будто тебя это останавливает, - вздохнул Дерек, недовольный тем, что его отлучили от Стайлза.

 

Эрика понятливо откатилась к Айзеку, заметив взгляд альфы. Айзек совершенно вывалил длиннющий, как у муравьеда, розовый влажный язык и начал хныкать, когда Эрика принялась искать на его животе маленькие соски и щипать.

\- Веди себя хорошо, - строго сказал Стайлз, которому лень было обернуться.

\- Пойдем-ка наверх, - решил вдруг Дерек.

Эрика не обратила на них никакого внимания, тыча ногтем в черный мокрый нос Айзека. Стайлз неохотно поднялся на ноги и побрел за Дереком, потягиваясь и зевая на ходу.

 

\- Брысь отсюда, - приказал Дерек, включив свет в спальне.

Взъерошенный Джексон вскинул голову от подушки и медленно, как ящерица, заморгал, потирая отпечатавшийся след на щеке.

\- У тебя есть своя кровать, - попенял ему Дерек.

\- А мне и тут нравится, - нагло ответил Джексон, рухнул лицом в подушку и натянул одеяло до ушей.

Дерек не стал спорить, только сдернул одеяло, сгреб Джексона в охапку и посадил на пол прямо за дверью. Джексон громко и грязно выругался, встал на ноги и почесал бок.

\- Ну и ладно, - сказал он лениво и побрел вниз, в гостиную.

Дерек закрыл дверь, а Стайлз перевернул подушку другой стороной.

\- Я вот у тебя никогда не спрашивал, - начал Стайлз, стаскивая рубашку через голову, не расстегивая. – Зачем ты взял в стаю Джексона? Он ведь тебя совершенно не слушается, ну и… он же страшно богат,  зачем ему такой опекун?

\- Какой такой? – рассеянно спросил Дерек, выбираясь из штанов.

\- Мохнатый, - съязвил Стайлз.

\- Во-первых, Джексону было одиноко, а во-вторых, я охуенный опекун, - возразил Дерек, забираясь в постель. – Иди сюда.

Стайлз присел рядом и ахнул от неожиданности, внезапно оказавшись носом вниз в подушке.

\- Не-не, - пробубнил он перьям. – Лицом к лицу.

\- Точно? – разочарованно спросил Дерек. – Не хочешь заг-заг?

\- Иди ты нахер, - посоветовал Стайлз, самостоятельно переворачиваясь. – Подай мне вон там…

Дерек протянул ему почти пустой флакон и отодвинулся, давая Стайлзу простор. Стайлз без стеснения развел ноги, выдавил на пальцы гель и принялся готовить себя. Дерек следил за ним жадными глазами, в которых плясали красные искры.

\- А может… - начал он вкрадчиво, - может…

\- Ну уж нет, - фыркнул Стайлз. – Хватит с меня одного раза, трахаться с кобелем – это, знаешь ли, бесценный опыт, на который я не рассчитывал в этой жизни.

\- Но тебе же понравилось! – возмутился Дерек, неотрывно наблюдая, как длинные пальцы то обводят по краю блестящую дырку, то проталкиваются вовнутрь, а она податливо приоткрывается.

\- Может быть, - сказал Стайлз. – По-моему, мы меня нехило разболтали, тебе не кажется?

\- А по-моему, все отлично, - хрипло ответил Дерек. – Убери пальцы.

Стайлз послушался, а Дерек подался к нему, вплотную приставил голову подрагивающего члена и втолкнулся коротким движением.

\- С-с-сука, - прошипел Стайлз, впившись ему ногтями в плечи.

Дерек подставил горло, а Стайлз мгновенно вцепился в него зубами, но не прокусил, только сжимал зубы на горячей, пряной коже.

\- Можно? – спросил Дерек.

Его слова прокатились по гортани и отозвались у Стайлза во рту соленым привкусом.

\- Валяй, - кивнул Стайлз, освобождая его.

Дерек по-хозяйски закинул ноги Стайлза себе на плечи, подхватил под коленями, подтаскивая ближе, уперся в бедра и принялся ритмично толкаться, входя до конца.

\- Это что ж тебя так завело? – задыхаясь, спросил Стайлз. – Разговор о сучках?

\- А то! – ответил Дерек, не сбиваясь с ритма.

Он чуть отодвинулся и принялся входить только головкой, дразня чувствительные, припухшие края дырки.

\- Так тебя… на кинологические фору-мы… и пускать-то нельзя, - выдавил взмокший и раскрасневшийся Стайлз. – К фото… фо-то-гра-фи-ям.

Дерек зубасто усмехнулся и больно ущипнул его за сосок. Стайлз охнул, раскинул ноги шире, не замечая, что одна едва держится на плече Дерека, а вторая упала ему на локоть, быстро облизнул ладонь и принялся отдрачивать, чувствуя, что оргазм где-то рядом. Дерек поймал его ладонь, откинул в сторону и взялся за дело сам. Стайлз проскулил, извиваясь от прикосновения мозолистых, шершавых пальцев к головке. Дерек прекратил развлекаться, его лицо заострилось и застыло на грани обращения, движения стали резкими, почти злыми.

 - Сейчас, - простонал Стайлз, - сей-час… се…

Дерек захрипел, срываясь в низкий рык, вздрогнул и замер, только его рука двигалась вверх-вниз. Стайлз закрыл глаза и удовлетворенно улыбнулся, ощутив, как по бедру течет капля семени. Дерек в этот момент крепко сжал его член, поэтому Стайлз вкогтился в него, как кошка, и содрогнулся.

 

\- Молока хочешь? – спросил Дерек, отдышавшись.

\- Не отказался бы, - вальяжно ответил Стайлз. – Принесешь?

\- Ну а кто еще? - проворчал Дерек, влезая в штаны. – Ну-ка, лежи тут и никуда не девайся.

\- Так точно, мой командир, - вяло отрапортовал Стайлз, которого потянуло в сон. – И коробку с салфетками захвати.

\- Молоко принесу, а салфетки – нет, - возразил Дерек. – Пусть вытекает.

\- Оно, знаешь ли, не из тебя вытекает! – возмутился Стайлз.

\- Из меня оно уже вытекло, - цинично заметил Дерек. – Теперь твоя очередь.

Стайлз только отмахнулся и перевернулся лицом в теплую подушку. Он слышал, что Дерек еще не ушел, а мнется у кровати, поэтому развел пошире ноги и ухмыльнулся, услышав тихий восхищенный вздох.

\- Никуда я не пойду, - решил Дерек и прямо в штанах завалился в постель, подминая Стайлза под себя.

Стайлз не дернулся, когда его куснули за ухо, не дрогнул, когда прихватили за затылок, но захихикал, когда когти легонько пробежались по ребрам.

\- А хочешь, я ужин тебе сюда принесу? – предложил Дерек, пытаясь заглянуть ему в глаза.

При слабом освещении ночника казалось, что его глаза мерцают.

\- Хочу, - согласился Стайлз. – И, черт возьми, заслужил я молочка?

\- Вполне, – согласился Дерек, неохотно сползая с него. – Сейчас все сделаю.

Стайлз умиротворенно слушал, как Дерек быстро выскользнул в коридор и сбежал по лестнице, а когда все затихло, он крепко обнял подушку и растер об нее довольную улыбку.


End file.
